


A Sticky Day at the Beach

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bikinis, Erotica, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Googirl, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slime, Slimegirl, Temperature Play, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: After finals, Leah and Vickie spend part of their winter break at the sunny beaches of the Bahamas. Vickie's slimey body is prone to melt in the intense sunshine, but Leah has a squishy and sexy plan to keep her gelatinous girlfriend cool. A standalone sequel to my previous works "A Sticky Study Session" and "A Very Squishy Study Session"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 21





	A Sticky Day at the Beach

The beach wasn’t exactly my favorite place to be. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a lovely place to be, especially the shimmering ocean waves and the crisp smell of salt and sand in the air. The thing I hated about the beach was the sun, that bright yellow tyrant up in the sky, which would have been bearing down on me hard enough to make me melt if I weren’t constantly focused on remaining solid.

However, Leah loved the beach, and I loved her, so I immediately agreed to go when she asked. We’d been here for two days now, together on a tropical get-away after finals had finished. Her family always came down to the Bahamas for a week at this time of year, and I was lucky enough to be able to tag along, provided I agreed that Leah could come along with me and my own family on our trip to the Alps in January. I got the sense she didn’t like the idea of the cold, but I promised to keep her warm.

Right now, the sun was doing a great job of keeping me warm. I was sitting on a towel underneath an umbrella for shade, but the heat was still getting to me. It was almost a hundred degrees today, and I could feel every single one as another bead of sweat rolling down my back. As a slime, I don’t sweat the way humans do- what was running down my back was more or less condensation and slightly melted slime. My veneer was holding firm though, for now.

I pulled my eyes away from the book I was reading to look out into the ocean. Leah wasn’t hard to spot in the sparkling water, and what a sight she was. Her tan, athletic body was completely on display, complemented by a stark white bikini that clung to her curves in such an erotic way. The promise of her in a bikini was one of the reasons I came along on this trip, and it was absolutely worth it. I sucked on my bottom lip as I watched her swim gracefully back towards the shower, and it was hard not to gasp as I watched her dark hair whip back as she rose out of the water and back onto the sand.

“Ahhh, the water’s so great today,” she told me as she got back to our spot near the waves. “Are you sure you don’t want to take a dip?”

I shook my head as I handed her a towel. “No, no, I’m fine. I told you, my body’s too light for me to swim without it looking rather weird to anyone paying attention.”

“Is that why, or do you just not know how?” Leah asked as she wiped water off of her glistening sun-kissed skin. I opened my mouth to reply, but my brain had a bad habit of losing all ability to function when confronted with how gorgeous my girlfriend was. “Hey! Earth to Vickie, come in Vickie!”

I startled with a yelp, before mumbling, “S-sorry.” I looked away as I blushed furiously. 

“God, you’re so damn cute,” Leah said before dropping her towel and pulling me into a hug. As she held me close, Leah accidentally pulled me a bit further into the sun, and I could feel a rising heat in my mass. That heat wasn’t helped by the firm, toned body that was pressing so closely to my own… The soft curves of her hips against mine, the feeling of her strong but gentle arms around me…

“You’re also soft,” she commented, noticing as my body began to melt slightly as my thoughts drifted. I snapped my mind back into place, roused by her comments. “Heh, you weren’t having any dirty thoughts, were you Vic?”

“N-no,” I lied poorly, having just been thinking about the dozens of different ways I would love to have her fuck me senseless right here on the beach, “I, uhhh, just the heat is getting to me a little.”

Leah’s soft, smug smile turned into a look of worry. “Oh, are you ok? Do you think you need to head back to the hotel? I can take you back if you want, and we can just hang out there for a while.”

“No, no,” I said as I shook my head. “Just, could you get me a bottle of water?” Leah nodded and popped open our cooler and handed me a cold bottle that had frosty condensation. “Thank you,” I said, and then I leaned my head back and greedily drank down half the bottle in one go. The water sent a shock through my mass, and I stiffened up, my gelatinous body becoming just a little more solid for now.

“I guess it is important to stay hydrated when you’re a big ol’ water balloon,” Leah teased, “Feeling any better?”

“Much better, for now,” I replied, “And, uh, wow, you look good.”

“Thanks!” Leah said as she ran her hands through her wet hair, “I do always love looking good for you. And you look really cute in your suit too.”

I squirmed uncomfortably as Leah regarded my suit, a navy blue two piece that may have been a size too small. I wasn’t thrilled with how my breasts tried to pop out the sides like over-filled water balloons, but I knew I looked _good_ in it. A year ago, I wouldn’t have even dreamt of wearing something as skimpy as this, but I was slowly becoming more relaxed and outgoing with Leah’s continuous encouragements “I-I-I-I…”

As I tried to stammer out a reply, my teasing girlfriend cupped my cheek and planted a firm yet soft kiss on my lips. I almost melted right then and there, doubly so when she slipped her tongue into my mouth, and triply so when her hands started to rove over my body. Part of me wanted to pull away so I didn’t turn into a mushy pile of pure bliss, but it was overwritten by my lust.

After about a minute of making out, Leah pulled away with a smirk on her face, and she giggled when she saw me panting. “Oh, Vic, don’t tell me I’m too much for you…”

“It’s way too hot for thiiis…” I moaned as I fanned my face, “Leah, I told you that my slime gets more sensitive when it heats up…”  
  


“So?” she asked innocently, “What are you implying? That I’m teasing you right now just because I know it’ll be twice as effective?”

“Yes!”

She planted another kiss on my cheek, making me blush even more. “Vickie, you’re too suspicious. Can’t I just be affectionate to my wonderful and adorable girlfriend?”

I eyed her suspiciously. “Just remember we’re in public…” I mumbled. There weren’t a great many people out here on the beach, only a few dozen, but it was enough to make me more worried about melting. “If I melt, it’ll be bad, very bad.”

Leah leaned in and stroked my hair reassuringly. “Do you really think I’d be so careless to _actually_ let you melt? C’mon, Vic. Just relax, ok? I won’t let you melt out in public, not in a million years.” I sighed in relief, just in time for Leah to lean into my ear and whisper, “But that doesn’t mean that I can’t get you close…”

My face flushed red, and I quickly uncapped my water and started to glug down more icy cold water, so I didn’t melt right there on the spot. I hated it when Leah did this. In only a month and a half Leah had mastered the art of manipulating my gooey body, and for the most part I’d adapted to resist it, but there were some things she did that just turned me to mush inside. It always felt so good when she made me melt, but at the same time I hated how easily she could do it. I wish I could get her off as easily as that, just with a few words and gentle touches. There were more direct ways that I could pleasure her with, but nothing to that same effect.

Leah had taken her focus off of me for a second and was wiping sweat off her forehead. “Damn, it really is hot though, isn’t it? I might just melt myself, y’know?” She chuckled and took another swig of water. “Ahhh, man this is seriously hot though. I’m surprised you’re holding together.”

“I’ll be ok as long as I stay under here and keep drinking water,” I replied. “The humidity is actually helping me, though it looks like it’s draining you. You’re almost sweating as much as I am…” My thoughts trailed off as I started to stare at her glistening body again.

“Well, I guess you could help me cool off.”

“Eh?” Leah’s response startled me out of my lust-induced trance. “Oh. Well, how?”

Leah reached into our cooler and rummaged around in it for a minute before pulling out a tube of sunblock. “I know you don’t need any, but I could definitely go for a refresh on my sunscreen, I think it all washed out when I was swimming. Ugh, it’s really too damn hot.” She shook her head, and then handed me the tube. “Vickie, do you think you could help me put this on? I know you’d love getting your hands on me…”

I blushed and muttered a few curses under my breath at her insinuation. “Ye-yeah, I can help. What do I do?”

Leah flipped her hair back and reached behind her back. “Just squirt it on my skin and rub it in. It helps with the sun and the heat, to an extent.” Her fingers untied her bikini top in the back, and she then covered her chest with one arm and pulled it off over her head. I blushed furiously at the sight- I’d seen Leah’s modest but perky breasts before, but seeing them hidden by her arm like this, with only a hint of her cleavage and a bit of underboob visible- it was intensely erotic. “Heh, Vic, you’re drooling a little…”

“No, I’m not!” I snapped in a panic, “I, uh, oh nevermind… just lay down…” Leah nodded and laid down on her stomach on top of the towel. I kneeled in between her legs and held the frozen tube of sunblock in my hands. “So… Where do I start?”

“Definitely my back,” she replied, “And don’t be too shy to really rub it in, too, think of it as a little massage.” I nodded and uncapped the tube and pointed it at Leah’s back. One squeeze was all it took to send a thick rope of chilled sunblock flying, and it landed square on the small of her back. “Aaah~! That’s cold~”

I felt dizzy hearing her moan a little like that. “You ok?”

“Rub it in!” Leah ordered, and I complied with a yelp. My fingers shuddered at the feeling of the cold sunblock, but I began to rub it in, nevertheless. I spread it out across her lower back, pressing it into her sweaty skin. “That’s it~” she moaned, and I kept at it, making sure to rub in any spot that was left. I picked up the tube and shot another rope onto her shoulders and started to work on those as well.

Leah’s body was incredible. She wasn’t a bodybuilder, but she was an avid swimmer, and nice and trim and lean. Her muscles were well-defined, and I could feel them tensing and relaxing as I rubbed in the sunblock. I couldn’t help but feel jealous of her. I could perfectly replicate the _look_ of her body, all the curves and edges, but I’d never be able to have the _feel_ of her body, the delicate blend of soft and firm and hard all in a single package. 

My fingers nearly felt frozen as I kept rubbing Leah’s back. Another thick glob of sunblock landed in the middle of her back, and I set to work again to patch up any spots I had missed. Leah kept mumbling out little moans and grunts as I worked, becoming more vocal when I found a tense spot in her muscles. I wasn’t exactly an expert masseuse, but I could tell that my slime was talented at pressing and squeezing at her pressure points. “Ahh, Vic~ Keep going… Just keep at- Ohhhh~!” 

“Leah, don’t moan so loud…” I whispered.

“I’m not being that loud… Uuuuuh~ Look around… No one’s that close to- Nnnuh~ Us…”

My mass felt like it was boiling underneath my thin veneer as I kept rubbing, with the only solid part being my nearly frozen hands. “Y-your back looks done… Where else?”

“My legs,” Leah mumbled as she kicked her feet, “And don’t be chintzy on the sunblock…”

I moved back and squirted sunblock all over her left thigh. I set to work immediately after, rubbing it into the soft skin and firm muscle underneath. “You’re… Wow, Leah, your body is amazing…” My fingers pressed hard on a tense spot high on her inner thigh. “Really, really amazing…”

“Mmmmm~” Leah moaned openly before biting her lip. “Hey, you’re getting a little handsy…”

“You were getting handsy yourself,” I replied as I pressed harder on the knot in her muscle, “Just think of it as a little payback…”

“Guuuh~” Leah’s eyes were shut tight as she kept moaning, and I felt bold despite my slime’s half-melted state. I wasn’t doing anything inherently sexual to her, but she was moaning just like she did whenever we fucked. “Viiic~”

I moved lower again, eliciting a frustrated groan as my fingers moved away from her core. I spread more sunblock on her calves, feeling more firm muscle there. “Your legs are gorgeous,” I told her, “You could be a supermodel, really…”

“Viiiiiic~ Damn it… Get those fingers back up here…”

I fanned my face and finished my water, keeping me solid for just a little longer. “What? I nearly rubbed your thighs raw, Leah, I don’t want to overdo it…” I took the sunblock and squirted another thick glob of it onto her right calf, and I began to work my way up her right leg. I felt Leah shiver with giddiness as my fingers worked their way higher, closer, and closer to where her body was starting to demand attention.

A long, thick rope of icy cold sunblock painted Leah’s right thigh, with some landing on her bikini bottoms. “Oopsies, too much,” I whispered as she moaned at the cold sensation. I wiped the sunscreen off her bottoms, making sure to give her toned ass a squeeze as I did. Afterwards, I started to spread it more along her thigh, rubbing it into each and every inch of her exposed skin. My fingers started from the bottom near her knee and worked all the way up until my knuckles were brushing against the crotch of her bikini. Leah flinched when she felt me touch her through the thin material. “Someone’s a little sensitive today…”

“Viiic~ If I get my hands on yooou~” Leah began to squirm much more as I rubbed between her legs. Every now and then I would “accidentally” rub against her bikini bottoms, which seemed to be getting tighter the more I touched them. Leah, who had previously been so effortlessly alluring, was now putty in my hands. Feeling emboldened, I firmly pressed two fingers against her barely covered core, and gasped when I felt something much different than I had expected. 

“Leah, what might _this_ be?” I asked as my hand slipped underneath her body and her bikini. My fingers didn’t find Leah’s pussy like I had originally expected, but instead I found a freshly formed slime cock that was already starting to throb. My fingers curled around the shaft, which became rock solid in seconds. “I don’t remember you taking a cock from me…”

“Where… Ooooh~ Where do you thi-think your slime goes… Haaah~ When you pump so much… Fuuuh~ Cuuum~ In meeeee...” Leah was panting for air, her brand new cock having all the weaknesses to heat that I did. “God… Vic, you’re never this handsy, especially like this…! What’s… Hoooh~ What’s with yooou~?” She squirmed even more wildly, as her sensitive cock was pinned between her body and the ground.

I only gripped her cock tighter as a devilish smirk settled on my slightly melting face. “You were teasing me earlier, Leah, but I guess you can’t handle what you’re dishing out~ Heh heh heh~”

My girlfriend’s face was bright red as I groped her. “Viiiickiiie~ This is too riskyyyy~!” She pounded her fists against the beach towel she was laying on and buried her face in it. “Your h-h-ands are so cooold!”

My hands and fingers felt much more solid and less flexible than the rest of my mass, having soaked up much of the sunblock I had been rubbing in. They must have felt freezing to the touch considering Leah’s intense reaction, but luckily for her, her body heat kept her slime cock from freezing up entirely. The contrast in temperatures was too extreme for her to handle, and suddenly Leah cooed in pleasure before blowing a massive load. 

I pulled my hand back, and my fingers were covered in pale blue ropes of slimey cum. As Leah looked back and moaned weakly, I matched her stare and licked her cum off my fingers. “You’re such a tasty treat, Leah~”

“Vickie…” Leah said weakly as she tried to regain her composure, “You… Aaah~ You’re looking… Blue…” She pointed at me as she began to roll over and sit up, and as I looked down at myself, I saw that my veneer was starting to disintegrate in the heat. I panicked and immediately grabbed our cooler and pulled out another frosty bottle of water. But as I started glugging it down, my warm slime was barely affected. 

“Shit,” I mumbled, “Shit shit shit _shit!_ Oh, I’m so stupid! Why did I agree to this!” I sighed and drank more water, emptying the bottle. I wiped my mouth and crushed the plastic bottle in my hand. “Leah, we need to go, before it gets any worse…”

Leah eyed my body as she sat up on the beach towel. She hadn’t bothered to put her top back on, but her slime cock had retracted back into her body. “Hold on a minute, Vic…” She reached out for me and took my hand. “Your hand… You feel much denser here… And much more solid…”

“Leah, what are you doing?” I asked apprehensively.

“Thinking,” she replied flatly as she continued to examine my hand, “If you were rubbing in the sunblock, and managed to absorb some… It seems like it affects you greatly… Even keeps you from melting!” She picked up the discarded bottle and grinned. “Say, Leah, how about I put more on you? I can even fix your veneer if you like.”

I weighed the options for a moment. “Leah, it’s risky…”

“So’s jerking me off in public,” she shot back. 

“Th-that’s different,” I said with a growing blush, “Th-the heat was getting to my head… I was getting all worked up… Besides, if we go back, we can, well, blow off some steam…”

Leah’s only reply was to uncap the sunblock and squirt a large glob onto her open palm and to start to rub it into my arm. My entire mass shivered as the cold and thick liquid seeped into my goopy mass. The feeling was intense as my arm became much more solid. “Any better?” she asked as she squeezed my arm to test it.

I nodded tentatively. “Well, yeah, it does feel better, but, what about the rest of me…?”

Leah smiled. “Well, you were so kind to rub some on me… Why don’t you take off your top, and I can lather up your back~” Her warm-hearted smile twisted into a smirk as she tilted her head and gazed at me seductively. “After all, what are girlfriends for?”

The rational part of my mind was telling me to say no and get back home so she could screw me silly without the risk of melting in public, but the horny part of me was having none of that nonsense and wanted Leah’s hands on me _now_. “I guess it couldn’t hurt… Just be quick… And careful…” I fanned my face as the hot sun rose higher in the sky. 

Once Leah released my hand, I reached behind myself and began to untie my bikini. “Ju-Just don't get too handsy,” I said without looking at my girlfriend. My softened breasts sank for a second without any support, before I cupped and covered them with my hands. “Hurry up and let’s get this over with…”

Leah did the exact opposite and grabbed her phone and took a picture of me holding my exposed breasts in the middle of a public beach. I yelped indignantly, but Leah just laughed and set her phone down. “I’m definitely saving that for later!” A few seconds later, she had me laid down on my stomach. My much fuller breasts ballooned out underneath me in a way unlike Leah’s, making me even more conscious of them. “Now, let's get to work, shall we?”

Without further warning, I gasped as a long, heavy rope of sunblock landed on my back. “Nnnuh~ That’s… Hoooh~ That’s really c-c-cold…” I tried to keep my voice restrained, but I couldn’t help but moan, even before Leah even touched me. “Be ge-gentle…”

Leah was on me a second later, bearing down on me with much more pressure than she needed to. Her fingers pressed the sunblock deep into my mass as she expertly massaged my back. Her movements were strong and precise, as she knew just how much pressure I could handle in a half-melted state after months of practice. “Like this?” she whispered huskily into my ear as she began rubbing it deep into my lower back.

My sun-weakened slime was warm and liquidy, especially compared to the sunblock that was sinking into it. My affected mass thickened significantly as my internal temperatures dropped, but the rest of my slime so far was still getting hotter and sloppier. Internally, as the cold spread through my body, my mass began to swirl and churn, which made my head feel like it was spinning with a twisted and indescribable pleasure. I could barely even move, let alone think.

Leah’s fingers continued to be a contradictive blend of delicate and rough, as she knew just how to apply pressure. More heavy drops of sunblock painted my back as Leah giggled behind me. “How are you feeling, Vic?”

“Haaaah~” I replied incoherently, “Gyyyaaaah~” 

Leah wiped the sweat off her brow with her forearm. “Gee, it’s a little hard to see what I’m doing…” My shady oasis disappeared as she suddenly closed our beach umbrella, leaving me completely exposed to the sun. She followed it up with even more sunblock, leaving me in turmoil.

The gooey mass of my body was in chaos. Sunshine pounded down on my body, heating it up as the icy cold sunscreen spread into it. Blissful agony followed as my slimey insides twisted and molded without any sense of purpose. I couldn’t stop Leah now even if I wanted to, as any thoughts in my head had completely disappeared. 

Leah’s hands were getting bolder, and she was already starting to grope and caress me. “Your slime feels much thicker~” she said as her hands gripped my ass, “It’d be wrong of me not to finish with every inch of your skin…” I felt drops of sunscreen dripping and splattering against my ass cheeks, and a moment later her hands were back to massage them in. “So very, very thick~” she repeated as she started to knead my ass like cookie dough.

I barely managed to yelp when I felt Leah spank my ass, which seemed to jiggle forever. “Aaaaahhh~!!!” I would have been at my breaking point now, I really should have, but the internal folding and twisting between my cold and hot slime was now becoming a double-edged sword. While the pleasure was insanely intense, the cold was beginning to overtake me, and my mass just couldn’t quite reach orgasm if it was too cold. I was teetering right on the edge, unable to cum, to move, or to even speak. I was trapped in an inescapable web of pleasure. 

Leah was oblivious to all this, only aware of my constant moans. I felt her thumbs hook into the straps of my bikini and begin to pull them down, and my entire body ached for her to finish me off. “I have to get every single spot,” she whispered to me as her fingers rubbed up against my bare pussy, “And this is the last one…” Leah was smart enough to cover my mouth before I screamed in pleasure as her fingers spread me open. “God, you’re really so needy, aren’t you?”

Every single cell in my gelatinous mass was now begging for her to fuck me silly right here and now, consequences be damned. The fact that we were in public didn’t matter, and the fact that I could very easily melt if I were to cum now didn’t matter either. I wanted, needed, and absolutely _craved_ release in the most primal and animalistic way possible. All I needed was to warm up a little more… I was sooo _clooose!_

My pussy shuddered as something nice and thick suddenly shoved its way inside of me. My insides hastily squeezed down on it, intent on milking it dry of every warm drop of cum it had for me. Unfortunately, Leah hadn’t thrusted her cock inside of me- she was using the tube of sunblock as a dildo. When my pussy clamped down on it, it emptied into me, sending a dozen spurts of icy cold sunblock gushing into my pussy. 

My mind broke completely.

My slime was more than just dense now. It was a thick, immobile sludge, almost frozen solid. My mass was a long way from melting yet, and while I still couldn’t move, the cold dominating my body meant that my mind was able to slowly recover. “Fuuuh~ Fwah~ Fwaaauuuh~”

Leah tugged the empty tube out of my pussy, which painted my lower lips with a final spurt on the way out. She still hadn’t realized what a frozen mess my insides were now, as she was still focused on my outsides. Several more spurts of thick liquid landed on my back, but these were warm, and they felt almost molten hot on my frigid skin. “God you’re turning me on,” she moaned, “Whimpering and moaning like a pornstar just from getting massaged~ Guuuh~!!” 

More steaming hot ropes painted my ass and my back, and I shivered as I felt her throbbing cock press between my asscheeks. Her hands squeezed my cheeks together around her shaft, and she slowly began to thrust, milking out another rope of pale blue cum with every stroke. Leah’s cock felt like a hot iron rod against my icy skin, and her cum felt like a pool of molten lava. Soon my back shined with milky blue cum, which was already heating up my insides faster than the sun could. 

A moment later Leah was inside of me, too worked up herself to worry about our surroundings. Her hips slammed into mine, driving her cock deeper and deeper into my tight ass with every movement. She held me close to her as she continued to fuck me, and the combination of her body heat and her cum rapidly thawed my frozen body. If the slow process of freezing via the sunblock was a chaotic whirlpool of pleasure, then this was an inescapable black hole of pure lust.

Leah moaned as she started to cum inside me, her dick shooting out load after load of slimey cum into my ass. I couldn’t hold up any longer, and I simply just _broke._ My entire mass orgasmed at once, destabilizing rapidly as I simply couldn’t handle any more pleasure. Within the span of a few minutes, I had gone from an ice cube to nearly a puddle. I was melting in Leah’s arms and falling and oozing out of her grip.

Leah may have been dazed from her orgasm, but she acted quickly. She gathered what slime she could and dumped it into our cooler, and she quickly scooped up more and more of my slime. A few globs of my mass were able to remain relatively solid and managed to climb in by themselves. After a minute, my mass was together again, tucked safely into the open cooler. My slime was so hot that it quickly started to melt the ice inside, and the cooler eventually settled into a more medium temperature as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**XXX**

When I woke up, I was in the tub of our hotel room, and Leah was now dressed and sitting beside it. She immediately noticed my slime as it was stirring and kneeled next to the tub. “Vic? You ok, Vic?”

My slime gurgled, unable to reply vocally yet. I started to push myself into shape. My slime rose up, being condensed into a misshapen pillar, which began to split apart. My arms and legs reformed, and I pulled a lump of melty goo up from my shoulders and molded a head into shape. After a few minutes, I was my humanoid form, still lacking a veneer. 

“Ugh… Sorry about that…” I mumbled apologetically, “I didn’t mean to fall apart on you like that…”

“You’re sorry?” Leah asked, “I’m the one who let you down and made you melt. If anyone really should be sorry, it should be me. I really got carried away.”

“No, it was my fault,” I told her firmly, “I… I was horny as all hell and I knew you would get handsy with me, just, well… Let’s just say that the sunblock was a little too cold… I got frozen up, and when I melted, that was when I couldn’t hold it together anymore. It wasn’t your fault at all, I couldn’t even move, let alone tell you that my slime was becoming a frozen hell. Well, uh, not to say it wasn’t good. It was good. It was fucking glorious~”

Leah sighed and laughed. “That’s good to hear then, I guess. I barely managed to get out of there myself, but luckily there was something else happening further down the beach that lured people away from us. Only a couple people saw me naked, and none of them knew what I was doing. You’re all set.”

“Thank goodness,” I said as I sat on the edge of the tub. “I guess this means no more beach?”

“Well, we can definitely go, we just need to be a little less horny.”

Leah and I stared at one another for a minute after she said that. After a lengthy pause, we said in unison, “Like that’ll ever happen,” and then leaped into each other's arms. The next five hours were filled with raunchy and depraved love-making that left us so exhausted that we wouldn’t be able to even _crawl_ down to the beach. When it was all over, we laid on the bed, in bliss, and passed out in a loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, those two gals, always getting into trouble together. I love writing the relationship between these two, and today we get a more smutty scene from their relationship. This was hot as hell for me to write, so hopefully that goes for reading it too. They usually get more drawn out and emotional moments, but today they're having a nice time at the beach. Times can't always be stressful after all.
> 
> As for what's up next, I'm thinking about a follow up to Sweetbody's Bakery. It's the Year of the Ox, after all, and I feel like I can make a good milk-related story involving everyone's favorite slimegirl-owned business. Until then, stay sticky everyone!
> 
> COMMUNITY DISCORD-
> 
> https://discord.gg/mWdQa8Y


End file.
